<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Favorite Kind Of Night by xLoveMx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264749">You're My Favorite Kind Of Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx'>xLoveMx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Widojest - Freeform, confident caleb makes me WEAK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sit, blueberry.” Maybe it was the command, or the use of a nickname that always seemed so innocent to the rest of their friends, or maybe both, but Jester felt heat flare up in her stomach as she more stumbled than walked towards the bed to fulfil his request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're My Favorite Kind Of Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...the widojest server made me do it, again.<br/>Especially Alexa with her gorgeous piece of art.<br/>https://twitter.com/spicytyr/status/1301040240073736192</p><p>Give her some love and then read this and get WEAK with me over Caleb being confident...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In her defense, Jester had been very enthralled by her mother’s performance, much like the rest of the people that had gathered in the Lavish Chateau tonight, so she hadn’t really noticed Caleb approach her. In fact, it wasn’t until she felt an arm wrap around her waist, holding her in place with a firm grasp, that she noticed he was there at all.</p><p>Luckily the people around them were too focused on the Ruby of the Sea and her beautiful song to pay any kind of attention to the audible gasp that slipped from Jester’s lips.</p><p>“You know, everyone’s looking at your mother, but I really only had eyes for you,” His voice was low and raspy, and so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath against her skin. Jester shivered, wriggling just a little in his grasp, mainly for show, and because she liked the way his grasp on her tightened just a little more.</p><p>She could feel the way his cock was pressing against the curve of her ass through their combined layers of fabric, and it was enough to spark a fire deep inside her chest. Reaching down to curl her fingers around the arm that was holding her, Jester could feel Caleb’s lips pressing against the back of her neck, making her shiver once more.</p><p>“I’m sure nobody would notice if we...disappeared for a little while, don’t you think?” It wasn’t really a question, Jester knew as much, mainly because they both knew the answer already.</p><p>“Caleb...” She whispered, pressing herself a little closer to him, a delighted giggle slipping past her lips when she could feel his immediate reaction. She should have expected this, really, they had been making eyes at each other all day long, and she had been the one who started it. Right from this morning, when she had wriggled her eyebrows at him over the breakfast table, and Caleb had simply chuckled, to letting her hand brush against his as they all walked through the streets of Nicodranas, to basically undressing each other the moment they had all come downstairs for dinner, dressed in their finest clothes for Marion’s performance later on.</p><p>Jester had lost track of him for a while when Beau had insisted on facing Fjord in an arm wrestling match, which really was too good to pass up on watching, and when Marion had started singing she had been so taken in by her performance that it had been easy for Caleb to sneak up on her. Not that it was usually hard, he could be very sneaky when he wanted to be, much like he was a sweet talker and able to figure out just what she wanted by simply looking at her. Caleb really was her fairytale come true, but with a dash of reality mixed in, just enough to make the whole thing interesting.</p><p>The grip around her waist loosened then, and Jester let out a breath, another giggle falling from her lips as Caleb brought her hand to his lips, his touch light as a feather. Goosebumps were breaking out on her skin, all the way up her arm, and Jester could feel him smiling before he pulled back. His features were soft in the dim light of the bar area, but his pupils were blown wide and it made Jester bite her lip.</p><p>“Why are we still here?” She quietly asked, smile matching hers and another gasp escaping her lips as she was pulled along towards the stairs. They weaved their way around the tables and chairs, and Jester caught a brief glimpse of some of their friends, who were still watching the Ruby. Usually she would have never missed a performance by her mother, but something was telling Jester that Marion would understand. Chuckling to herself she stumbled after Caleb, that spark set aflame once more as he glanced back at her over his shoulder, his darkened eyes finding hers.</p><p>Jester remembered the first time they had done this, when she had told him to not hold back, and how it hadn’t been necessary at all, because Caleb trusted her, and he had never treated her like she was fragile or couldn’t make her own decisions. No, he had always seen her as an equal, and while she knew Caleb would have never done anything she hadn’t wanted, he also trusted her enough to speak up if there was ever anything she wasn’t comfortable with.</p><p>Ever since that first time Jester had always wanted more though, the simple action of Caleb’s eyes on her, even in the middle of a fight, enough to send a shiver down her spine and take her back to that night they had been at some tavern, everyone around them too drunk to notice that she had disappeared under the table, or that time Caleb had slipped his fingers beneath her dress in the dome, his other hand clasped over her mouth to keep her quiet.</p><p>Jester shuddered at the memory, fingers tearing at the bodice of her dress to get it off the moment they slipped into the room she had been staying in for the past few nights. The look on Caleb’s face was almost amused as he turned to watch her, the motions of his fingers undoing his shirt calm compared to her fumbling. Jester huffed as she let the dress slip off her shoulders and kicked off her shoes, before replacing his hands, ripping off at least one button in the process.</p><p>“Impatient,” Caleb commented with a laugh, and Jester, being Jester, shut him up with a kiss. He let her, hands traveling up her sides and to her face, holding her in place for a moment and then pulling back, eyes taking in her features. She was gorgeous, as always, but there was just something about the urge of wanting to touch him so badly that made her almost glow in the moonlight that was streaming in through the open window. “Beautiful,” Caleb then commented, pressing another kiss to her lips before undoing his pants and stepping out of them. Jester watched as he climbed onto the bed then, settling against the almost obscene number of pillows on the bed. With his lips curved into a smile, Caleb let his legs fall apart ever so slightly, before patting the covers. “Sit, blueberry.” Maybe it was the command, or the use of a nickname that always seemed so innocent to the rest of their friends, or maybe both, but Jester felt heat flare up in her stomach as she more stumbled than walked towards the bed to fulfil his request.</p><p>“Look at you,” Caleb whispered once she had finally settled between his legs, his hands running down her sides and resting at her hips and if she hadn’t already been mostly undressed then Jester would have been sure Caleb would have taken care of it with his eyes. <em>“Du bist wunderschön...”</em></p><p>Jester’s breath hitched as he pulled her panties down and she kissed him again, shivering slightly as his fingernails scraped over her skin. There was just something about the way his voice changed when he spoke to her in Zemnian that made her want to devour him. She had half a mind to ask him to cast tongues on her, simply so she could return the favor, but he had already pulled her in for another quick kiss, before turning her over so she could settle with her back against his chest. <em>“Du machst mich wahnsinnig,weißt du das?”</em> His lips were right by her ear and Jester shivered again, arching into the touch of his hand. He was trailing his fingers down her chest, toying with a nipple and watching in delight as it perked up against his touch.</p><p>She was wriggling her hips and Caleb laughed again, his breath hot against her neck. It felt like an eternity until his other hand finally traced over her stomach and in between her legs, Caleb lips against her neck. “You’re so wet already, and I haven’t even really touched you yet...” His voice was raspy, and Jester moaned, pushing against his hand to gain more friction. He always knew just where to touch her, when to apply more pressure and when to ease off to have her dangle over the edge for just a moment longer, and it was intoxicating.</p><p>At some point their friends would wonder where they had gone off to, but Jester wasn’t too worried, especially since Marion would be performing for at least another twenty minutes, and with Caleb’s long and skilled fingers pressing into her, all thoughts went out the window anyways. She moaned again, hands twitching at her sides in an effort not to get herself off right there and then. Jester was aware she could have done it, and Caleb might have let it slide with another comment about her impatience, but this was so much better. The thrill of his voice in her ear, as soft and warm as honey, while his fingers worked her, his patience such a sharp contrast to her urgency.</p><p>“Caleb...” Jester’s voice was breathless as she bucked her hips upwards, chasing that friction with his chuckle in her ear. He only teased her for a little longer though, before speeding up the movements of his fingers, lips finding that spot where her neck met her shoulder, teeth scraping across her skin as Jester came, fireworks exploding behind her closed eyelids.</p><p>There wasn’t much time for recovery though, because Caleb’s hands were at her hips, lifting her up, and Jester had to gather her thoughts for a moment. “Wait, I want to...” She muttered and Caleb paused, hands stilling.</p><p>“What do you want, blueberry?” He asked, his voice firm but still somehow soft at the same time, and it was making her head spin.</p><p>“I want...I wanna...see...” She muttered in return. “<em>Bitte?</em>” It was one of the few words she had picked up along the way and it never failed to extract the desired outcome. Caleb moaned reflexively, the grip on Jester’s hips tightened as he moved her around in his lap, so she was facing him, lips claiming hers in a kiss. It left her breathless and moaning as she reached between them to guide him to her entrance. He slipped in easily, the stretch delicious as Jester threw her head back in a moan.<br/>
Caleb’s thrusts were slow and his skin hot beneath Jester’s fingertips as she ran her hands over his chest before looping her arms around his neck, her own hips meeting his. “Caleb...” That spark inside of her flared up again as his hands settled on her ass to pull her closer, kissing her again.</p><p>“God, I could stare at you like that all day Blueberry...” He muttered, lips curved into a smile as he traced them over her jaw and down her neck, and Jester wanted him to leave a mark. She wanted everyone to see what he was doing to her, and that she belonged to the handsome wizard who had stolen her heart. That was a conversation for another time though, maybe when he wasn’t fucking her so hard it made her head spin.</p><p>Jester’s head had dropped to his shoulder as she panted, noticing that one of his hands had disappeared from where it had been resting on her ass. She felt a movement then, and when she lifted her head again, blinking her eyes open, there was a mix of green and amber colored lights floating around them.</p><p>“Pretty lights for the prettiest woman I know,” Caleb whispered, and Jester should have really been embarrassed that this was all it took. Not his hands on her, or his lips leaving a trail of wet kisses on her skin, or the way he was snapping his hips up with such force Jester had to actually clench her thighs around his own to stay in place, but the way he still made sure that, first and foremost, this was about her. The lights giving off a warm glow as she threw her head back, moaning his name and digging her fingernails into his back as she felt him pulsing inside of her.</p><p>“Caleb, fuck...” Jester muttered, having half a mind to simply collapse onto him, but also not wanting to take her eyes off the dancing lights.</p><p>“That was the plan, yes.” He chuckled in response, and Jester laughed, swatting at his shoulder as she wriggled her hips just a little. “We should probably get cleaned up and head back downstairs, ja?” He then added softly, and she nodded.</p><p>“Ja just...another minute, okay?” She then whispered, tearing her eyes away from the lights momentarily to press her lips against his, the kisses much softer this time. Jester knew he would stay as long as she wanted them to, even finding an excuse for why they hadn’t been around, all for her, and it made her heart beat faster in her chest.</p><p>“Of course, Blueberry,” Caleb smiled against her lips, hand coming to push a strand of hair from her face. “Anything for you,”</p><p>Jester’s smile turned brighter as she let herself fall back eventually, pulling him along, the dancing lights shining down from above them. “I love you, you know?” she then replied, her voice barely a whisper as she watched the expression on his face shift from cheeky to soft, his eyes widening ever so slightly. “I mean, you have to know that.” She then continued; bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she glanced up at him.</p><p><em>“Du bist alles für mich, weißt du das? Ich glaube, ohne dich wäre ich gar nicht mehr hier,“</em> His voice was soft and Jester couldn’t help but chuckle in response.</p><p>„That was a very long <em>‚I love you too‘,“ </em>She then teased and the laugh she elicited from Caleb rumbled deep in his chest. “I love you too, Blueberry,” He then added, his lips finding hers in a kiss before she could say anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>